Rosaline
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: "That's too bad. Guess I have to settle for you."


The thing is, Even doesn't want to go out. He doesn't want to wear the admittedly sweet costume, that's so reminiscent of a young Leo DiCaprio as Romeo. He doesn't like the idea of masks and what they represent. In fact, he'd much rather stay at home and mope about how he messed up his shot with the cutest guy at the skate park yesterday.

But the boys aren't having it. They've forced him into his costume and pulled him along with them.

Mikael throws an arm around his shoulders. "Look, Even. It's not that bad. Sure, you don't have his number or any way to apologize, but a little masquerade party never hurt anyone. I bet you'll pull tonight and will have forgotten all about him." He means well, Even knows, but he really doesn't need to hear this. That guy could have been the one.

"Thanks, Mik, but I don't really want to think about anyone else. You don't get it, he was perfect." Mikael pats Even's shoulder sympathetically and rejoins the rest of the group.

"Even, you're literally most girls' wet dream, probably boys' too, I don't know. Get laid, forget the kid."

"Thanks, Adam. You always know what to say to make a boy's heart beat harder." Even sighs.

This is going to be a long night.

.

The party is like every other one Even's been to. Girls wearing next to nothing, bass pumping so loud, the whole neighbourhood is probably feeling it. There are couples making out everywhere. The only weird thing is all the masks. Every single face fully or partially covered. It's a little unnerving, but Even sticks close to his friends. Until they're pulled away one by one, lured by swaying hips and low necklines.

He knew it would come to this, so he let's himself be pulled into the thick of it. It takes next to nothing to get him on just the right side of tipsy, where the lights are brighter and the room is hazy, but he's on top of the world. He's dancing with everyone, long limbs flailing, laughing obnoxiously over heads. He lets hands trail over his body, and seduces every camera pointed at him. Still, there's a hole in his heart and an empty space by his side he wishes that boy would fill.

Suddenly, he's not up for partying as much, and needs to get out. He walks through the crowd, mindlessly greeting the masked strangers that know his name, until he gets outside, the night air a lot colder than he remembered. It's nice. He pulls a cigarette out, rolling it between his fingers before reaching for his lighter.

"Get the fuck off of me." That voice is beautiful. He wants to get to know that voice. A gorgeous boy is standing in the doorway, pushing someone else off of him. A mask holds his hair back, thick golden curls escaping the plastic. He's giggling, hasn't noticed Even leaning against the railing. He looks beautiful, a plain black t-shirt hugging the muscles Even didn't know he wanted to see. He's flushed from the alcohol or the heat or both. Even can't tear his eyes away, certain there's a stupid look on his face.

"Oh," the boy's mouth falls open softly, before spreading into a blinding smile. "I didn't know anyone was out here." Even's never seen anyone so ethereal.

"I am. Um, out here, I mean." Even isn't very good at talking to beautiful people, apparently.

"I can see that." The boy shakes his head a little, but smiles up Even. "Isak." He holds his hand out. Even stares for a moment, before reaching out to shake it.

"Even. Nice to meet you, Isak."

.

"Wait, so you really had to do that? It wasn't set up?" Isak's laugh is as pretty as his eyes. Even's halfway in love already.

"None of our pranks are staged. I do have to go around asking for permission to use the footage afterwards. It gets so awkward."

"I think I like your channel even more now. You guys are funny. And cute." He winks.

"All of us? Or is there someone you find particularly cute and funny?" He shifts so they're facing each other.

"I mean, Yousef has really nice hair." It's a joke. It has to be.

"He's dating Elias' sister." He can't help himself. Isak steps closer.

"That's too bad. Guess I have to settle for you." Isak holds onto Even's shoulders, closing his eyes as he leans forward.

.

"Hey, that's my boy!" They reluctantly part, Even's hand still resting on Isak's face. Mikael and Mutta walk toward them, shit eating grins on both of their faces.

"I was busy." Even tries to keep the hostility out of his voice, but he's only a man. A weak man in love.

"I just wanted to come and gloat because I was right. I'll leave you alone soon." Mikael is the worst best friend.

"I tagged along because Mik said he wanted to bother you. Hi, Isak." Mutta offers an apologetic shrug.

"Shh, I'm still gloating. How's the skate park guy?" Isak turns back to face Even, eyebrow quirked. He mouths 'skate park guy?' but Even just shakes his head.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. Isak is clearly the prettiest boy alive, so even if there was a skate park guy, hypothetically, I still wouldn't choose him over Isak." They all grin at each other. Or, Mikael and Mutta grin at Isak and Even, while they grin into each other's mouths.

The boys leave when their hands start moving to places they really shouldn't on some stranger's deck.


End file.
